


Love Scenario

by CODE717



Series: Celebrity X-Files (Sungwoon &  Hyunbin) [5]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: “We’ve been hurt, had been ridiculously jealous, madly in love and that is enough. We loved when we met, that will do. I loved you.” - LOVE SCENARIO, iKON(That Hyunbin × Sungwoon fic that nobody really asked but was sitting in my folder)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingyu/gifts).



Hyunbin thought it was unfair how the older looked fine, smiling while he struggled to hold onto his tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Unfair, how he had to smile even though he could feel his chest tightening, how near he was yet so far away from him. He saw the videos, the older had shed tears the other night. He wanted to go where he was congratulate him, hug him, and tell him he deserved it but he could not. 

He could see him as he would occasionally glance his way, happy, falling into playful banter with his younger fellow members. Hyunbin should not be feeling what he was feeling, he had no right to, lost the right to. He cannot help the sense of longing blooming in his chest as he sees those smiles, imagining how not long before those laughter were near his ears, how he could hear them clearly.

Minhyun talked to him, almost everyone greeted him but he was only waiting for one person. Up until he got settled into their car making their way back to the dorms, there was nothing. He plugged in his earphones, pulled his hoodie over his head and lets his tears fall in the dim darkness of the car. He was fighting with himself trying his best not to send the words, “I miss you.” to that person.

***

_“If I pray to God, will He give me what I want?” Hyunbin asks as he watched Sungwoon kneeling, hands clasped in a prayer, eyes closed, and his lips moving softly._

_Sungwoon wanted to visit the church and he came with him. He sat looking at the carving in front of him. A man in a cross._

_“No. He will give you strength.” Sungwoon said as he sat beside Hyunbin. The silence envelops them. Hyunbin wanted to feel peace but instead he felt uneasy like he was doing something wrong._

_“What?” Sungwoon asked looking up at Hyunbin as he tried to protect himself from the drizzle. They ran towards the bus stop. There was no one but them seeking shelter from the sudden shower._

_“I just… you look beautiful. We’re always in the dark and this is one of the few times I see you with the sun. You’re just beautiful. I’m happy.” Hyunbin said with all honesty. It was not a lie. It was the first time they were out without worrying about anything._

***

“Are you okay?” Hyunbin was surprised when he heard Sanggyun come up behind him nearly dropping his glass of water. They arrived at the dorm an hour before and almost everyone was ready to sleep.

“I’m fine hyung.” He answered with a forced smile that was not really needed because Sanggyun will see past him anyway.

“It’s okay. No need to pretend around me or us.” Sanggyun said as they both took a seat in the kitchen table. “You never really told us what happened. You just came home one night and everything about you just changed.”

_“We need to talk.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“We should stop while we still can… so it won’t hurt that much.”_

_“Hyung do you like me?”_

_“I like you. I love you… but this has to end eventually. You… you can’t be possibly thinking of a future with me.”_

_“I did… I did think of a future with you. I thought… I thought maybe… maybe if I loved you enough we could be… we could have a future together.”_

_“Stop making this hard for the the both of us.”_

Maybe it would have been easier if Sanggyun knew but none of them did except for Taehyun.

“I’ll be fine hyung… eventually.” He tried to force a smile again at the older and got up from his seat. He washed the glass in the sink. He will be fine. Maybe not now, when all of the wounds were still fresh, but he would be eventually. He will be fine.

***

“How is he doing?” Sungwoon asked softly in the dimly lit van. He was sitting at the very back beside Minhyun. Most of the members had quickly fallen asleep. He could see Seongwoo fiddling with his phone in front. They were tired. He should be too. They have been flying around left and right, moving from one country to another. But he needed to ask.

“You should have asked him hyung. No one is blaming you. He’s not blaming you. It’s… it’s no one’s fault. We really can’t help who we fall in love with.” Minhyun said quietly.

“We have a choice.” Sungwoon answered. 

“Do we?” Minhyun replied. Sungwoon was silent.

“How do you do it?” He asked a few beats after. He wanted to know. Him and Minhyun were in the same situation yet he ended up where he was asking other people instead of asking the person himself.

“Instead of thinking about the future… I hold onto what is now. It’s going to hurt a lot one day… but maybe the pain would be worth it.” Sungwoon looked at Minhyun. With the street lights quickly passing by his face, Minhyun looked beyond his years and Sungwoon could feel that the younger was speaking from his heart.

“You should stop lying.” Sungwoon muttered.

“Huh?” Minhyun was confused.

“You’re older than me. I should call you hyung.” Sungwoon added trying to lighten up the mood that had dipped into something deeper that is not really suitable at the back of the car.

“If you really want to.” Minhyun replied with a small laugh and Sungwoon could see Minhyun’s eyes crinkle. They fall into comfortable silence again. Sungwoon lays his head on Minhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m scared.” He whispered. Minhyhun takes Sungwoon’s hand into his.

“We all are. I’ll hold your hand like this.” Minhyun intertwined their fingers. “He will hold onto you. He will be there.”

*** 

Hyunbin still hoped that maybe he will see his name when he gets back to his phone. His phone lights up and he answers the call.

“Minhyun hyung!” He tried his best to hide his disappointment. He still hoped. Minhyun continued to shower him with praises and how he was proud of them. 

He hung up when Taehyun came up to him and gave his phone. Hyunbin was about to ask who was calling but he was suddenly whisked away. He did not bother to look at the caller ID and proceeded to say “Hello. JBJ’s Kwon Hyunbin speaking.” 

“Hey.” Hyunbin was surprised when he hears the voice from the other of the line. 

He had successfully managed to keep his tears from falling. They just had their first music show win on their 101st day as group and it still feels like a dream, much like the voice congratulating him over the line. Hyunbin was in a middle of chaos known as their waiting room. Everyone was congratulating each other, Sanggyun still has not stopped crying and Kenta was beginning to cry again. 

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your first win... you guys deserved it. You worked hard Hyunbin-ah. You’ve come so far. Congratulations you can give the phone back to Taehyun.” No. Hyunbin was all could think. He did not want to give Taehyun’s phone back. Not yet when he still has so many things to say. 

“Hyung!” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Thank you…” 

“What for?” 

“For everything.” 

“Congratulations again.” 

“Hyung…” Hyunbin said again in an attempt to prolong their conversation. He was giving so much thought on what he was going to say next. 

“Hyunbin… Taehyun hyung needs his phone back.” He could hear the amusement in the older’s voice and Hyunbin missed it so much, wanted it so much. 

“I miss you.” He blurted out without thinking anymore. He did not want to think anymore. 

“Congratulations Hyunbin.” He hears from the other end. There was a pause. Hyunbin waits some more before deciding to hang up when all he could hear is breathing, not sure whether it was his or from the other end of the line. 

_I miss you so much_ . He did not hear Sungwoon say after much contemplation. Maybe some words were never meant to be heard. Just as things cannot be no matter how much we want it.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunbin did not know how he ended up in some karaoke room, listening to someone singing their hearts out. Maybe he does but he could not find it in him to wonder anymore.

_So beautiful, beautiful  
So beautiful, beautiful_

_어디선가 울고 있진 않을까  
What if you’re crying somewhere?_

_떠나지마 가지마 사랑한단 거짓말  
Don’t leave, don’t go, even if your love is a lie_

_어떤 말이든 좋으니까  
I don’t care what you say_

_Oh 그리워 그리워 (그리워)  
Oh I miss you, I miss you (I miss you)_

_멀어지던 너의 마지막 그 말 (그리워)  
Your last words as you got far away (I miss you)_

_낯설어 두려워 네가 필요해  
It’s strange, I’m afraid, I need you_

_이제야 느끼는 내가 너무 싫어  
I hate myself for realizing this now_

_바보같이 아쉬움 많은 노래가  
This foolishly regret-filled song_

_하늘에 닿기를  
I hope it reaches the sky_

_당신 향해 밤새운 내 기도가  
My prayer that looked at you all night_

_마음에 닿기를  
I hope it reaches your heart_

_Beautiful, Wanna One_

“I can’t believe I’ll be singing our song in a karaoke room with all the lights and this atmosphere. Zero Base could not compare to this and people kept stealing my song. You should sing yours too.”

“I’m fine hyung. You should keep singing.” Hyunbin wonders if everything was a dream that the older was in front of him.

“I’ll continue once you sing one.” Hyunbin refused the other microphone being handed to him. 

Sungwoon frowned and turned his attention back to the remote and searched for a song. Hyunbin was not paying attention and was instead looking at the older. He hears a familiar beat so he turned his attention to the screen. Sungwoon handed him the microphone. “Sing with me.”

_이 비가 머리 위로 쏟아지면  
When this rain falls on my head_

_흠뻑 젖고 말겠죠 내 마음도  
I’ll get all wet even my heart_

_머물러줘요 아직까진 그대 없이  
Stay with me I still can’t be_

_나 혼자 이 비를 맞기엔  
In the rain alone without you_

_아직 어리고 조금 무서워  
I’m still young, I’m still a bit scared_

_금방 그칠 거란걸  
Though I know it’ll stop soon_

_뻔히 다 알면서도 그댈 찾네요  
I’m looking for you_

_이제 그만 다 그칠까 이 빗물도  
Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?_

_내 눈물도 비에 젖어  
I don’t want to get wet with rain_

_추위에 떨고 싶진 않아요 정말 언젠간  
And tremble with cold_

_너무 차디찼던 빗물이  
Someday, the cold rain_

_따뜻한 눈물이 되어  
Will become warm tears_

_흘러내리겠죠 괜찮아요  
And fall down, It’s alright_

_금방 지나갈 소나기죠  
It’s just a passing downpour_

_그냥 스쳐 지나가는  
It’s just a passing downpour_

_소나기죠 그런 감정이죠  
It’s how I feel_

_나 정말 그대를 만나 행복했던  
After I met you, I haven’t lost_

_많은 추억들을 빗물에 잃지 않아요  
The happy memories to the rain_

_내리는 비가 그칠 때쯤에  
When the rain stops_

_그때 다시 만나요  
Let’s meet again_

_우리 다시 웃으며 함께 있을게요  
We will smile again and be together_

_이제 그만 다 그칠까 이 빗물도  
Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?_

_내 눈물도 비에 젖어  
I don’t want to get wet with rain_

_추위에 떨고 싶진 않아요 정말 언젠간  
And tremble with cold_

_너무 차디찼던 빗물이  
Someday, the cold rain_

_따뜻한 눈물이 되어  
Will become warm tears_

_흘러내리겠죠 괜찮아요  
And fall down, It’s alright_

_금방 지나갈 소나기죠  
It’s just a passing downpour_

_지금은 흠뻑 젖어가고만 있죠  
I’m getting all wet right now_

_우산을 필 힘조차 없네요  
I don’t even have the strength to open an umbrella_

_하지만 우린 알아요  
But we know_

_잠시만 울게요 빗물에 기대어  
Let me just cry for a moment_

_우리의 슬픈 눈물을  
As I lean on the rain_

_그대가 보지 못하게  
So you won’t see our sad tears_

_우리 이제 안녕  
Now goodbye_

_이제 그만 다 그칠까 이 빗물도  
Will it stop now? These raindrops, these tears?_

_내 눈물도 비에 젖어  
I don’t want to get wet with rain_

_추위에 떨고 싶진 않아요 정말 언젠간  
And tremble with cold_

_너무 차디찼던 빗물이  
Someday, the cold rain_

_따뜻한 눈물이 되어  
Will become warm tears_

_흘러내리겠죠 괜찮아요  
And fall down, It’s alright_

_금방 지나갈 소나기죠  
It’s just a passing downpour_

_소나기 (Downpour), I.O.I_

Hyunbin did not know why his tears were falling. Sungwoon seldom shows emotion in front of people. He too did not know why he was crying. Maybe they do but did not want to think about it anymore.

“That was...” Sungwoon could not continue his words.

“It was.” Hyunbin said trying to save the conversation. 

“You should sing one of your songs.” Sungwoon murmured. They have been there for a while now singing random songs and drinking bottles of alcohol one after the other. A ballad was playing in the background. Hyunbin still refused to sing their songs even after Sungwoon had shown him puppy eyes and pouted. Sungwoon was persistent and Hyunbin was adamant. Hyunbin won. 

When Hyunbin thinks the older had fallen sound asleep, his head on his lap, he picked up his phone and played a song. He grabbed the microphone and started singing along with it.

_These days when I open my eyes at night  
요즘은 매일 밤에 눈을 떠_

_My day starts in the evening  
저녁에 하루를 시작해 난_

_Yeah, I  
그래 난_

_지금은 일상이 매일 편한데  
Now, my daily life everyday is comfortable_

_근데 왜 이렇게 난 아침을 보지 못 할까  
But why am I like this, should I not look at the morning_

_잘 있어 너에게 건넨 말  
I told you that I’m doing well_

_잘 지내 너에게 묻고파  
And I want to ask if you’re doing well_

_그때의 난 너무 어렸었지  
The me back then was so young_

_너에게 바친 흑장미  
A black rose dedicated to you_

_Please forgive me  
Please forgive me_

_I was wrong  
I was wrong_

_그래 뭘 하던 미치겠어  
What I did drives me crazy_

_계단에 앉을 때 너를 들을 때마다  
When I sit down on the stairs, whenever I hear you_

_나는 널 기억해 매일매일  
I remember you everyday, everyday_

_다시 우리가 사랑할 때로 시간이 돌아간다면  
To the times when we love again, if I can turn back time_

_너를 볼 수 있다면  
If I can see you_

_매일매일 기도한다고 그때로 돌아가라고  
I pray it for it everyday, to go back to that time again_

_안 되는 걸 알면서  
But I know it can’t be_

_이렇게 난  
Like this, I_

_매일매일매일 바보처럼  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, like a fool_

_매일매일매일 목쉬도록  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, to be honest_

_매일매일매일 또 부르고  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, I call again_

_매일매일매일 널 기다려  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, I wait for you_

_넌 바다야 난 뛰어들어 못 헤어 나와도 돼  
You’re the sea, and I run, I can’t break up, can you come to me_

_I’m gonna die baby 너로 인해 이제 숨 가쁘게 돼_  
I’m gonna die baby I can breathe now because of you  
When I’m alone 난 Domino 같아  
When I’m alone, I’m like a domino 

_괜히 꺼내보려 해서 다시 온몸으로 오열했던 밤  
I will take it out the night that was hot_

_흐르는 눈물 가리지 마_  
Don’t hide your tears,  
내 품에 안겨 괜찮아  
In my arms, you will be alright 

_꽃이 피고 지고 다시 피고 계절이 바뀌어도  
Flowers are blooming at the return of the season_

_우리 사랑은 영원할 거라고  
That our love will be forever_

_하나만 약속할게  
Promise me once_

_다시 만나는 그날까지 이 마음 변하지 않기  
Until the day we meet again, this heart will not change_

_다시 우리가 사랑할 때로 시간이 돌아간다면  
To the times when we love again, if I can turn back time_

_너를 볼 수 있다면  
If I can see you_

_매일매일 기도한다고 그때로 돌아가라고  
I pray it for it everyday, to go back to that time again_

_안 되는 걸 알면서  
But I know it can’t be_

_이렇게 난  
Like this, I_

_매일매일매일 바보처럼  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, like a fool_

_매일매일매일 목쉬도록  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, to be honest_

_매일매일매일 또 부르고  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, I call again_

_매일매일매일 널 기다려  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, I wait for you_

_언젠가 널 다시 만난다면  
If I can meet you again someday_

_말하고 싶어 꼭 하고 싶어  
I want to tell you, I must tell you_

_너와 나 아닌 우리로  
To you and I, that is no longer ‘us’_

_돌아갈 수 있을까  
Can we go back?_

_정말 돌아갈 수 있을까  
Can we really go back?_

_다시 우리가 사랑할 때로 시간이 돌아간다면  
To the times when we love again, if I can turn back time_

_너를 볼 수 있다면  
If I can see you_

_매일매일 기도한다고 그때로 돌아가라고  
I pray it for it everyday, to go back to that time again_

_안 되는 걸 알면서  
But I know it can’t be_

_이렇게 난  
Like this, I_

_매일매일매일 바보처럼  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, like a fool_

_매일매일매일 목쉬도록  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, to be honest_

_매일매일매일 또 부르고  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, I call again_

_매일매일매일 널 기다려  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, I wait for you_

_매일 (Everyday), JBJ_

Hyunbin wonders if Sungwoon could hear him in his sleep or in his dreams. The song is yet to come out along with their other songs. Hyunbin feels proud as he has written lyrics for their upcoming album. 

He touches the older’s cheek. He remembers the first times they used to hangout. He missed those times. He wonders briefly if they could go back. He thinks of what might have been if they had kept it that way. Hyunbin loved Sungwoon. Sungwoon loved Hyunbin. But sometimes love is just not enough to bring two people together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.
> 
> This will be the last part of the series. Thank you so much for giving it love even though we are just a few. Your kudos and comments give me so much inspiration. I want to thank you all for giving me your precious time by reading my works it means a lot.


End file.
